


A Day in the Mountains

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Rammstein
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard, Paul and a trip to a quaint little town in the mountains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Mountains

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by a recent dream that I had, wherein I traveled to a really beautiful, but unnamed town in Germany surrounded by mountains and lakes, with members of my old college drama class. Also amongst our traveling group were Christoph Schneider and Richard Kruspe from Rammstein; Richard and I fell asleep in one another’s arms whilst travelling in a cable car. This was the type of dream that was really hard to wake up from, because it was so, so lovely and warm, and I was having a lot of fun in it. (plus I got to cuddle RZK, which was super lovely! ♥ )

The sun shone down upon the streets, despite the chill in the air that kept most people swaddled in light jackets; their breath steamed from their mouths if they breathed too hard, which sent white plumes arching up into the sunny air. Paul smiled as he alighted from the train, eyes squinting beneath the brightness of the day, as Richard alighted behind him, boots thumping heavily against the train station’s concrete platform. Around them, the scenery was breath-taking; above the roofs towered snow capped mountains, backed by the brightest blue sky they’d yet seen that year. Somewhere on the borders of the quaint little town, lay a lake, still and deep and beautiful; Paul was attracted by the thoughts of visiting the lake before the day was out. 

He glanced to Richard, who still didn’t look particularly happy about visiting the place; it had been at Paul’s insistence that they take the journey by train after the tour buses had stopped at Frankfurt. Rammstein had a couple of days off before their gig in the city the following night, and Paul had wanted to take the opportunity to visit the town in the mountains that he‘d read so much about.

Despite the fact that Richard‘s earlier complaints about the trip, he’d been the only one out of the band that had even been vaguely willing to make the journey with Paul, at all. Paul wondered if perhaps the other guitarist had felt obligated to join him, unlike the rest of the band. It wouldn’t have been the first time that Paul had threatened to keep Richard from his bed if he didn’t partake in a few of Paul’s hobbies once in a while. The rest of Rammstein were not affected by such threats, beyond the usual bouts of loud amusement; after all, they did not have the same intimate involvement with Paul as Richard had. 

Richard checked his watch; it still was early, barely scraping past 9:30 in the morning. They’d risen early in order to catch the train, to have enough time to look around and be back in Frankfurt at a reasonable hour that evening. Paul knew that that was one of the reasons behind Richard’s complaints; the other man hadn’t wanted to get up so early on what essentially was supposed to be their day off. 

“Okay, Paul, we’ve arrived now. Jesus Christ, can we actually go and eat something now? I‘m hungry,” Richard asked, turning a vaguely irritated look upon the other man.

Unlike Paul, Richard had not had the time to partake of breakfast that morning, which had further fuelled his irritation. Even Paul himself had had little more time than to eat a few biscuits and he, too, was hungry. 

“Fine. We'll get some breakfast,” Paul said, with a sigh and a shake of his head, before he strode off into the middle of the town.

Although he had no real idea of where he was going any more than Richard did, Paul thought that there ought to be a cafe somewhere around, and cafes were not usually too hard to find. In that he was correct; he managed to easily find a typically quaint little German cafe nestled in amongst a few other shops, and the doors were wide open, emitting an array of delicious scents out into the street. Paul was already smiling by the time he wandered through the door, and the warmth inside revived his chilled body a little. Even Richard’s expression had softened a little by the time he joined Paul in the queue; his smile had returned in almost full force by the time that they took their places at a table for two, heavily laden with a selection of breads, sausages and cheeses to consume. 

Paul began by spreading a slice of bread, and pushed sausages into its fluffy depths, before wrapping appreciative lips about his impromptu little sandwich. Richard, meanwhile, was tackling bread and cheese; Paul had to smile at the sudden appreciative noise Richard made when he took a bite and chewed. Richard caught Paul’s smile and pointed accusingly at the other man.

“If you dare say anything like I told you so, I am going to kill you, Landers,” he said, his voice not quite so tough as he was trying to make it, mouth hampered by his mouthful.

“Didn’t even dream of it,” Paul said, with a grin. “But I did, though.” 

Richard scowled at him and viciously tore another bite of bread and cheese from his sandwich. Despite the scowl, Richard remained silent, as he sampled the food until he was full, hands rubbing appreciatively at his sated stomach as he ordered another cup of coffee. Paul savoured his own refill, inhaling the scents of freshly brewed coffee as he waited for his stomach to digest his hearty breakfast. 

“You know, this place is not bad,” Richard said, as he stared out at the view that rolled out on all sides past the buildings out the window.

“Yes, it is very beautiful,” Paul said, but he wasn’t looking at the view.

Instead, he watched as Richard’s eyes scanned across the mountains outside, at the lazy way that the tourists and townsfolk alike were beginning to stir outside, some freshly delivered into the arms of the quaint little town via the same train that they’d ridden in on. Richard’s mouth was curled into an unconscious little smile; it looked as though he was beginning to feel a little of the peace that Paul had felt since disembarking from the train. 

Paul, however, remained silent on the subject; instead he allowed the other man his silence alone, to drink in the lazy, relaxing atmosphere that seemed to pervade the town despite the obvious tourist trap shops that surrounded the main market place. Even the stalls themselves were quaint, filled to the brim with hand carved clocks and various home made knick-knacks that would appeal to the tourists and children alike. Paul was considering buying something, if he could find something suitable that he liked. He hadn’t had a chance to see much of the stalls on the way past to the cafe, and he coul;d see little more than wooden ornaments and toys on the stalls closest to where they sat.

He was jerked out of his reverie by the weight of Richard’s hand upon his own; it was only then that Paul realized that the other man had even spoken. 

“Are you ready to go? You said you wanted to see the castle first, didn’t you?” Richard asked, and at least there was the vague beginnings of an amused smile upon his face at the startled noise that had spilled from Paul’s mouth. 

“Yeah,” Paul managed to say, before he stood, a little embarrassed over being so startled. 

They settled their bill between them and left the warm confines of the little cafe. The chill of the street outside had yet to lift and it was an almost intrusion against their bodies after the warmth of the cafe; Paul pulled his jacket a little closer around his body and shivered slightly. He smiled a little when Richard rested one arm about his waist and the warmth of the other man’s body helped to take the chill off the day. Paul thought that Richard hadn’t even realized what he’d done; the gesture had been unconscious, unaffected, an easy one-armed hug that spoke of relaxation and ease. Paul smiled and nudged the other man gently with his shoulder but didn’t speak. Richard merely shook his head at him and tried not to smile, fingers tightening imperceptibly against Paul’s side in a tight squeeze before loosening off slightly.

They made their way to where they could catch the cable car, and stepped aboard the closest carriage. They settled in one of the vacant seats, glad to note that at that hour there were few other people aboard with them. Richard settled his arm around Paul’s shoulders, hand draped easily over the back of the seat. Paul settled against him, head resting against the other’s shoulder. He felt the weight of Richard’s cheek against the top of his head, felt the steady rise and fall of Richard's chest as the other man breathed and slowly, he felt himself beginning to doze off.

Richard felt the other’s body slowly grow lax against him; he glanced down into Paul’s face, the angle awkward from where Paul’s head rested against his shoulder. As he suspected, Paul had fallen asleep, face relaxed in gentle lines as he snored slightly. Richard grinned suddenly and pressed a light kiss against the top of Paul’s head, before returning his cheek to rest against the tickling strands of Paul’s hair. He felt his eyelids growing heavier and struggled to stay awake; the altitude and the early start coupled with the heavy breakfast they’d both shared had made him feel drowsy. 

Richard startled awake when the cable car jerked to a halt at the place where they needed to disembark; he gently prodded Paul until the other man was a wriggling mass of open mouthed yawns beside him. They got off and paid the fees to get inside the castle, which proved to be more ruined than either man had expected.

Still, the crumbling walls proved to be an impressive sight, revealing history and scenery in equal measures; after they’d taken their fill of the view from the ruined ramparts, Richard trapped Paul in a private little corner away from prying eyes and pressed warm kisses to Paul’s waiting mouth. Although Paul’s chuckles vibrated against Richard’s mouth and chest, Paul still responded, hand resting easily upon Richard’s shoulder as they kissed. Paul felt real and warm against him, more interesting than a pile of bricks could ever be.

Paul finally drew away and grinned at Richard when the other man protested and chased his mouth for another kiss. Paul easily responded despite his amusement, before drawing away again. Richard sighed and rested his forehead against Paul’s own.

“You’re such a tease,” Richard murmured, voice a hushed thing hanging between them. 

“I can’t help it. Besides, we’re wasting time,” Paul said.

“It’s not a waste of time,” Richard objected, with a mock frown. “Jesus Christ, if you think a kiss is a waste, I’d hate to think what you thought of - “

Paul forestalled Richard’s further complaints with another kiss and a smile.

“There’s plenty of time for this later, is what I meant,” he said. “The castle is closing soon.”

Richard grunted, but he at least eased away and followed Paul through the ruins. Paul stopped and stared across at the mountains surrounding them, at the town splayed out far below, and from their current vantage point, they could see the lake circling around one edge of the town, ringed with the first grass of spring and the beginnings of the early blooms upon the trees. 

“It’s so beautiful here,” Paul said, breath misting before his face as he spoke.

His voice was hushed, reverential, yet it was Richard’s turn to not pay attention to the view. Instead, he rested one hand against Paul’s back and remained silent, gaze resting upon the peaceful smile that softened the other man’s expression. Richard couldn’t help but return the smile when Paul flashed an excited grin at him; he was suddenly glad, for the first time that day, that Paul had convinced him to tag along. It had been a long time since either of them had truly taken the time to relax, after all.

“I’m glad we came, you know,” Richard said, finally, voice seeming too loud for the silence between them, despite the fact that he‘d spoken softly.

“I’m glad, too,” Paul replied, and Richard was glad to note that there was no judgment in Paul’s tone. 

Instead, he looked, and sounded, pleased, and Paul’s kiss, when it came, was grateful and soft against Richard’s mouth. Richard smiled against Paul’s lips and didn’t offer protest when Paul decided to use the remainder of their time at the castle to take photographs. Paul even managed to take an unplanned shot of Richard standing relaxed against a broken wall, arms crossed over his chest whilst he waited for Paul to finish. Richard’s eyebrow rose, whilst his mouth quirked in amusement, yet he didn’t protest against the impromptu photo session. 

Eventually, the time came for them to make their return trip to town via cable car and Richard looked as contented as Paul felt by the time the journey was over. They stopped for another meal at the same cafe as they’d eaten in that morning, before they travelled by bus to view the lake that surrounded town. The scenery was as spectacular as it had looked from the ruined castle’s ramparts, the blue of the water reflecting the flawless sky and the surrounding mountains; Paul took the opportunity to take more photographs, posing by the lake as often as Richard did. 

Paul lost track of the remaining time left to them after they‘d returned to town, as they meandered lazily through the market stalls; their interest was held whilst perusing the wares for sale, whilst at other times, they sampled some of the plentiful food on offer, all of which proved to be as delicious as it looked. Paul purchased an antique acoustic guitar, which sounded as warm and as crisply clear as though it had been recently crafted, while Richard bought a couple of the garish shirts that always made Paul cringe whenever the other man wore such items out in public. Richard seemed particularly pleased with his purchases, however and Paul did not have the heart to try and dissuade him, even as he wondered, not for the first time, whether Richard was actually colour-blind. 

At the end of the afternoon, they found themselves on the train again, heading back to the streets of Frankfurt and the allure of their hotel rooms once more. Paul didn‘t hesitate when Richard held the door to his room open for him in silent invitation, hands and mouths soon exploring each other’s bodies once their purchases had been safely stowed by the side of the room. 

Paul’s body reacted to Richard’s in the way that it always did, all eager soft lines and warm skin that slid pleasurably together when naked. Richard was a familiar weight upon him as they lay together on the other man’s bed, Richard’s mouth, Richard’s hands travelling eagerly over Paul‘s willing body. 

And when they finally joined, Paul cried out, every sound loud, every movement urgent and needy, every kiss and caress rough and insistent, as Richard took him again, again, again, until they climaxed in a rush of heat and wordless cries and clinging hands. They didn’t speak when it was over; to have done so would have broken the perfection of the moment, and rendered everything that had passed between them meaningless. Instead, they shared a silent smile, a quick kiss, before Paul lay still, held tight in Richard’s arms, head resting against the other man’s broad chest as Richard’s heartbeat lulled him into a sated, contented sleep.


End file.
